Head of Admin and Technological Development
Admin and Tech page *This Page is the recent log for VS Head of admin *I would like to introduce myself as the Head of admin and technological ideas for Vanguard Studios Inc. *I've recently made the flags of Kastellonia and am just going to post the sprites of Kastellonian characters I just made. *All rules are to be enforced on the TROAC wiki and no personal information must be shared on the website. *Everything is great with TROAC and we are progressing steadily. *The flags should be up soon but due to bad Wi-Fi i cannot put them up yet. It is a shame. That is why I have to edit and speak on the Talk Page as my email is not working so I couldn't access it to confirm. *Good News! The new member of Vanguard Studios is now the VS - Coding and General Assistant. *Congratulations to our new member!!!! I should say that members who sign up should not give out any personal info like DOB, Name and Photo while discussing or posting as it could lead to major future problems. *VS - Head of Administration, Kastelonian boats will come in various designs!! *We have calculated the date we will finish the game. We have created a plan and gameplay background sheet which I will post later.The date we will finish is in July 2015 BREAKING NEWS! *This date proves to be accurate and clean and to prove it I will post my plan of action for the Vanguard Studios TROAC Enterprise Developement Project, (TEDP), tomorrow! *That is it for today from me! *We will look forward to seeing the finished product in 2015! *Thank You! :-) NEW ACADEMIES!! Hi there this is the ADMIN AND FINANCING DIRECTOR here at Vanguard studios. as you may know, i came up with the idea of introducing the Mizta Majika academy and Cramma Lyceum to the game. the Majika academy focuses on astrology and the stars, whilst the Cramma Lyceum focuses more on evil sorcery. Thank you VS-Head of Finance and admin. SILVER LISTED PAGE This page sould not be edited by anyone other than the Head of Admin and the Head of TROAC and VANGUARD STUDIOS. Edits by other persons will be automatically removed so there is no point trying to change it. ANY MISCONDUCT ON THE WIKI WILL RESULT IN SUSPENSION OF YOUR WIKIA ACCOUNT. IT MAY ALSO RESULT IN NOT BEING ABLE TO ACCESS THIS WIKI AGAIN FOR A PERIOD OF TIME. EMOTICONS Over the weekend i have created many emoticons for example:- Happy, sad, etc. These emoticons are for when text appears on the bottom of your screen. However i am on a tablet so i am not able to post it from here. i will try to do this on the computer tomorrow. ATTENTION! The name Vanguard Studios has now been scrapped. We are replacing it later with YOSEKI. We will also be creating a new logo. More to follow..... Ghouls and Ghosts! In TROAC, we always try to aim to create a unique user experience for everyone. We are not like other games like Pokemon because we offer a variety of intriguing challenges. The 3rd challenge you get when you play TROAC is 'Ghouls and Ghosts.' Mission info - You need to get to Skytrix mountain, the home of the TROAC Gods, and rescue a trapped explorer who wanted to find out more about the mountain. His name was Lamina. He sent you a letter asking for help. When you arrive, you realize that it was all a trap! Lamina is the Ghoul of Chaos and when he first looks into your eyes, you know that something fishy is going around. You need to fight him with all the weapons you have. It will be a battle which determines whether you are strong or weak. Throughout TROAC you will run into lots of Ghouls and it's your job to defeat them. Good Luck!!